Where are You?
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Di mana kau, Sasuke? Di mana? AU, Gaje, One Shot, pendek, singkat, NaruSasu or SasuNaru :3


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Out of Characters, Alternative Universe, Gajeness, Konyol, Abal. Don't like, don't read this fict!!**

**~Where are You?~**

**...SasuNaru/NaruSasu...**

_**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**_

_**Konoha City (06.05)**_

Sudah beberapa menit aku berdiri di tepi jalan ini. Hari ini hujan deras membasahi tubuhku. Dan hari ini juga aku kehilangan dirinya, dirinya dari sisiku. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Dobe' kini tak ada. Di mana? Di mana dia?

Aku ingin menemuinya. Aku ingin menyapanya. Aku ingin memanggilnya dan bertengkar dengannya lagi. Tapi, kali ini aku berdiri sendiri di sini. Tanpa siapapun yang menemaniku. Aku sendiri.

"Di mana kau, Teme?"

Setelah berpikir begitu panjang aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ya, mencari sosoknya. Sosoknya yang belum muncul di hadapanku. Dengan langkah yang pasti aku berjalan menuju arah yang biasanya, Rumah Kediaman Uchiha.

Berjalan sendiri tanpa siapapun yang berada di sisiku itu merupakan sesuatu yang asing bagiku. Karena di saat aku kesepian pasti dia selalu ada. Ya, selalu ada untukku.

Kakiku terasa berat untuk saat ini. Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini? Aku sedikit putus asa. Apa karena pertengkaran tadi malam dia jadi tak ingin menemuiku. Itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit lamanya, kakiku pun terhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno. Bangunan seperti Dojo, nampak asri dan besar. Aku suka tempat ini.

Suasana sepi kini menyambutku dengan ramah. Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Kubuka pintu gerbang itu perlahan. Sudah biasa dengan kedatanganku. Ya, semua anggota keluarga Uchiha sudah tahu dan sangat mengenal diriku.

KLEK!

Pintu dengan warna krem itu kubuka dengan hati-hati. Aku berpikir ini tindakan seperti pencurian dengan aku sebagai malingnya. Tapi, lupakan! Aku ke sini 'kan ingin menemuinya karena aku rindu. Baru sebentar saja seperti ditinggal mati.

Mata biruku mengintip ke arah celah pintu yang telah kubuka. Semakin melebar dan melebar celah pintu itu hingga akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya.

Kosong... Sepi...

Rumah miliknya kosong dan tak berpenghuni. Tak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Kenapa pintunya tak dikunci? Aneh.

"Permisi," seruku yang membuat seluruh ruangan itu meredam suaraku. Tak ada jawaban. Panggilan kedua bersamaan dengan langkah selanjutnya yang kulakukan. Tetap sama, tak ada yang menjawabku. Ada apa ini?

"Ukh!"

"Sa-Sasuke?" tanyaku pada suara yang baru saja terdengar di telingaku. Itu seperti suara orang yang menahan sesuatu. Aku kenal dengan suaranya. Aku mengenalinya.

"Sasuke, kau di mana?" ucapku panik yang mulai mencari-cari sosoknya yang entah berada di mana. "Jawab aku, Sasuke-Teme!"

"Ngh!"

Lagi-lagi suara itu, suara yang tertahan oleh sesuatu. Apa? Apa?!

BRAKK!

Aku membuka paksa pintu yang berada di pojok ruang keluarga. Kosong. Kamar itu kosong. "Teme?!"

Panik, aku mulai panik. Kulanjutkan dengan urutan pintu kedua yang berada di samping ruangan tadi. Kusentuh kenop pintu itu, terasa dingin.

BRAKK!

"Teme?"

Lagi-lagi kosong. Sialan!

"Di mana kau, Teme?! Jawab aku!"

Panik, rasa panikku semakin meluap. Hampir semua pintu yang berada di rumah ini kubuka tapi semuanya nihil, semuanya kosong. Tak ada sosoknya. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, paru-paruku membutuhkan oksigen yang lumayan banyak untuk ini.

Aku bersandar pada tembok di samping kamar Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke. Sesuatu yang kumiliki itu saat ini menghilang dan aku tak bisa menemukannya. Orang macam apa aku ini? Mencarinya saja tidak bisa. Bodoh!

"Sial! Kau mengerjaiku ya, Teme?" Aku meremas helaian rambut pirangku dengan kesal. Tak tahan aku ingin berteriak. Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Semua pintu, semua ruangan yang aku tahu sudah kujelajahi. Tapi, kenapa dia tak ada? Suara yang kudengar tadi pasti adalah suaranya. Aku yakin. Aku yakin akan hal itu.

"DI MANA KAU SASUKE BRENGSEK?!!"

"DOBEE!!"

"Hah?"

Balasan itu... dia. Itu suara miliknya. Dengan semangat yang tersisa aku bangkit lalu berusaha untuk mencari dari mana sumber suara itu. Aku berlari menuruni anak tangga yang begitu panjang yang berada di rumah ini. Detak jantungku begitu cepat berdetak. Aku berdebar-debar.

"Te-Teme?!" panggilku lagi saat aku berada di ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha.

"DO...BE!"

Dapur, suara itu terdengar dari arah dapur. Secepat yang aku bisa, aku pun berlari menuju tempat itu. "Sasuke?"

"Dobe... Ngh..."

Aku baru menyadari satu hal. Aku belum mengecek kamar mandi yang berada di rumah ini. Konyol.

"Kau di dalam, Teme?"

"..."

"Hei, dengar, tidak?"

"Bo-doh ka-u, Do-be. Ngh..."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Teme. Aku kangen, huhuhu..."

"Ba-ka Do-be, akh!"

"Kenapa, Teme? Kau tak apa-apa?" ujarku dengan nada khawatir.

"Ngh!"

"Te-Teme, jangan membuatku takut. Teme?"

"Di-am, ngh... Dobe!"

"Aku masuk, ya?"

"Ja-jangan, Baka-Dobe!"

"Biarkan aku masuk, Sasuke. Suaramu itu membuatku ketakutan. Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana, Teme?"

"..."

"Teme?"

"Ngh..."

"Teme?"

"Ukh!"

"Teme, aku tak tahan lagi! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kubuka pintunya!"

BRAKK!!

"GYAA!! JANGAN!! BODOH!"

"Eh?"

"IDIOT!"

Hening pada saat itu juga, aku melihat raut wajah yang sangat berbeda dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia...

"Bau~" ujarku sambil menutup hidungku. Benar-benar bau yang kurang menyedapkan. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mencium bau Uchiha yang begitu langka.

"Bau, Teme,"

"Berisik!! Kenapa kau masuk? Sudah kubilang jangan masuk, Baka-Dobe!"

"Bau kau, Teme!"

"Berisik! Keluar!!"

"Hahaha..." tawaku menyeringai. Dia masih terduduk di kloset kamar mandi itu. Wajah putih susunya kini berubah menjadi merah tomat. Memalukan! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang terduduk di atas kloset dengan setengah telanjang. Menarik.

"Keluar, Dobe!!"

"Tidak mau," tolakku menggelengkan kepala. "Kita selesaikan di sini sekarang juga, Teme. Hehehe..."

"Dobe? Eh! Ja-jangan! AKH!!"

Pintu kamar mandi itu pun tertutup rapat, dengan aku dan Teme yang berada di dalamnya.

"BAKA-DOBEE!!"

**...END...

* * *

**

**Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict ini.**** Maaph jika kurang berkenan di hati para pembaca sekaLian. **

**Ucapan makasih buat Nisha-chan. Gara-gara sms itu Tsuki jadi dapet potongan und ide untuk fict ini.^0^ **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
